Ad Undas
by Ryuhime12
Summary: Serena would have left the world to die, to save one girls life. Years of sacrifice that proved to be useless, because an ignorant girl didn't have the spine to end pain. A different ending with Haruka and Michiru of Sailor Moon S. A soldier doesn't cry.


Some parts are meant to be shared… so if maybe once or twice it's a little unclear who's who… it's up to your imagination. I am taking a few liberties with this. I'd appreciate any review, but anything that really points out a serious flaw would be even nicer. This is my first written piece like this, but I won't ask anyone to take it easy on me. I ignore flames. Sailor Moon and anything related isn't mine. I'm just making words. And with that, please enjoy!

**Non Sibi  
**

-A beast-  
Apollo drags his chariot,  
the sea of flames consume,  
the bravest heart which dares,  
to walk the shadowed way.

Dearest lady of the moon,  
who weeps at the lost soul,  
her light shines naught,  
her tears the broken sea.

Michiru Kaioh's lovely face was cold, her gaze freezing as she watched the Inner Scouts wander over the broken rubble of Mugen Gakuen. Haruka leaned over her shoulder, peering at the sight before her hands slid over Michiru's hips, turning her slightly so her slightly warmer forehead rested against Michiru's cool one. They breathed together, quietly, the same air escaping one mouth to enter the other, a whisper away from brushing lips. It was a bright day. It would be loud. With the person before her… maybe… no… maybe… they'd get to go to the beach again. Drive in a yellow convertible. Anything. And quite possibly nothing. Still... it was nice to have hope, just before a battle. A quick squeeze of hands and a smile were what she offered before leaping out into plain view…

The blonde racing champion leaped down lithely, catching the brilliant artist in her arms. Her eyes smiled at the slight sound of fabric whispering against fabric as she landed. Her solace before the storm. She turned though, never one to back down against a threat, facing their betrayer right alongside the God of the Sky.

The girl who could outrun the wind called out, her normally husky voice risen to a furious order, easy for the Inner Sailor Senshi to find.

A flurry of voices broke out as they scrambled for the other Senshi, a small whirlwind of motion as they stood apart

"Where did you two go! Wh-"  
"Hotaru? Is she with you? What did you two d-"  
"What the HELL is up with you two leaving! I was worr-"  
"Now… girls… give them a secon-"  
"U.. Uranus.. Neptune…"

Michiru's quiet voice was the one that was heard first. And it held such quiet anger that the young girls stopped talking. Shocked by her stone mask of politely furious anger or the raging fury in Haruka's eyes, they stopped moving too. A dulcet tone murmured softly… growing in strength slowly, as implacable as the sea…"You risked everything we've ever worked for. Everything we sacrificed. You trivialized the last 5 years of our lives, our lives, futures. I could have saved myself the trouble. I can't believe that the guardian of the future moon kingdom would so… abandon us. Everyone."

The Inner Senshi were stunned at this verdict, and more than a little angry. A disconcerted murmur started to rise from them before Michiru's sharp snap dominated the ruins.

Her voice was a quiet threat, calm at the surface and roaring underneath… "You put all of us on the line, the rest of the world, with your naïve desire to keep one girl alive. We could have avoided even the possibility of the end of the world, if it weren't for your weakness. You saved Sailor Saturn. Well done that." Her gentle voice was dripping with sarcasm, "You managed to barely save what you very nearly ended. You made a decision without having any concept of the responsibility you carry both to this world and the Moon Kingdom. You chose to gamble the lives billions of people, against an intergalactic evil with one broken, neglected girl. She deserves to live, you said. Doesn't anyone else?" Her gaze darkened then as she looked over each Sailor Scout, finding nothing in their faced that deserved any pity. "Every Sailor Scout was fighting for you, Sailor Moon. Fighting to keep the city safe, fighting to make sure you got out unscathed." She paused a moment… her voice heavy, weighted with her sorrow "You, Serena, are not worthy to be Queen of the Moon Kingdom. No one person's life should be worth that of everyone else's, and we know. We gave up ourselves, everything earthly we possessed because we were trying to save the world. And you… we trusted you. To at least save your friends. And you failed to do even that."

Haruka bristled with fury, her knuckles white with the force of clenching them. A sneering curl appeared on her lip as she regarded the would be ruler, almost snarling with wrath. Her voice was tight with withheld violence as she covered for Michiru's sadness. " I liked you Serena. You were cute and funny. Fighting for 'justice' was innocent and ignorant but not terrible. But that innocence has proven that our sacrifices, your friends, your family… weren't worth anything compared to just one girl. You LEFT US. To ROT. Hanging HIGH and DRY because you couldn't HANDLE a little sadness. You couldn't handle the guilt. The blood. The Blood that we've been shedding and bearing BY OURSELVES. You never wanted to even see our cross, let alone bear it." Her voice ended quieter, a deep pain weaving throughout her words. It was a heavy cross, she knew.

Michiru, her glare insistent on Sailor Moon, still reached over, discretely holding onto Haruka's pinky, which slowly curled over hers, silently reassuring before all the fools taken in by Serena's lie.

Haruka continued, her voice ringing out clearly again over the desolate landscape, another product of Sailor Moon's ignorance. "You don't deserve to be Queen of the Moon. Who worked the hardest, sacrificed the most to fix what you failed at? Who was it that bore EVERYONE'S HATRED, because we were the only ones with the GUTS TO CONTINUE? WHO?! Your petty idealism sickens me. You haven't felt the blood of your comrade spilled over your hands and know it's only because of you. You haven't been sullied by the realities of wars that WE have fought. In past lives, WE protected the Moon Kingdom, when the inner Senshi were too busy to even look outside. WE were the ones that sacrificed ourselves, our happiness, our homes. And in this time now, the moon princess betrays our trust. Michiru and I were the ones that lost our innocence. The fires of this war consumed us before grazed you, and we were left with the charred shells of each other to continue our mission. We traded our innocence for Senshi Wands. We traded our lives for a mission. We gave up our careers, our loves, our dreams, our families for only a small glimpse of hope. We gave you faith and loyalty, despite our doubts, and we received betrayal. Again. And again." Her jaw clenched then, her body tense with the desire to thrash each weakling there that dared make her love worthless. She could still feel that slight touch on her hand, the small hint of reassurance that was the thread keeping her from snapping.

Michiru was caught between glaring at the Inner Scouts and the rising swell of emotion in her chest at her Haruka's passion. She made it worth it. Every time. The Inner Scouts almost ruined everything, but Haruka Tenoh stood strong always. Against an imminent apocalypse or their supposed leader. Haruka was… more than indescribable.

Michiru shook herself of her short reverie when she noticed the other Scouts had warily stepped forward. They had been surprisingly quiet.

"It all turned out right didn't it? Hotaru is safe, the world is safe, nobody died!" Michiru's gaze went from wintry to subzero at the other Senshi of Water. "Don't yell at Serena like that! She tried her best for all of us!!" A matching look of disbelief and fury to Haruka's washed over Michiru's normally gentle features as the fiery Sailor Mars raged. "Who are you, coming in here to talk to us like that! We defeated more monsters, saved more people than you ever did!" A deep growl sounded off like the low rumble of thunder in Haruka's chest, aimed at the other Senshi of the Sky. The Scout of Venus flipped her hair back, a thinking habit, as she turned her attention fully towards the two renegade Senshi, disturbed at their vehemence. The wielder of the Venus love me chain just said quietly, her eyes closed as if she was feeling something delicate and far away, "I…I'm sorry. That you two suffered so much. But you did save the world, and you have a life now. You two have a new future. Together… with us." In the back of her mind, somewhere, she hoped the other girls wouldn't pick up on her little stumble. Haruka actually listened with Michiru a moment, absorbing the miniscule tone of empathy in the Love Soldier's voice. Haruka only nodded slightly, that fleeting air of tenderness as she felt the softness of her Michi's hand was gone in an instant as she refocused on Sailor Moon.

A cold wind blew through Haruka Tenoh's sandy blonde hair then, anxious as she was tense when her would-be queen stepped forward, her head bowed. When that bright gold head raised, glistening tears welled up in her eyes as she cried for her two lost Senshi, angry and hurt because of her own indecision. She didn't have the words to comfort her disillusioned soldiers. Her tears streamed down her face unabated. Her mouth opened, but no words came forth.

Haruka threw away whatever remaining guilt or sympathy she would have felt for Serena when she looked down and saw the bruises on Michiru's wrists, from where the Daihmons had grabbed her. She wasn't surprised when Michiru spoke the words Haruka herself was thinking in her head, giving her a chance to breathe before the final sprint. Her quieter, bell-like voice soared over their battlefield. It was powerful. And beautiful. Demanding attention and respect even with its dignified fury. Everything was Michiru. Haruka couldn't help her heart almost bursting with adoration at the sight and sound. Partners. She would give everything for the chance to be Michiru's partner in another life, without a cruel destiny intruding.

Silken hair the colour of the sea stirred around her shoulders as she spoke out for both her and Haruka. With the strength of everything they wanted to be. "Sailor Moon. We have judged you Not worthy to be future queen of the Moon Kingdom. I refuse to let more people suffer because you can't accept reality. King Endymion. Queen Serenity. Hypocrisy ad nauseum. We will not let you gain ascension to the throne of the Moon Kingdom. We will never back down. We will not let a child like you ruin the home we can only see in dreams."

Michiru Kaioh straightened fully, turning her head to meet the intense, soul deep eyes of Haruka Tenoh. They smiled only for each other, cradled in each other's gaze. Memorizing each other. The strong profile. Soft hands. Strong arms. Sweeping legs. Short and long hair, intertwined as fingers wished they could. Muscles moving effortlessly under smooth, faultless skin, springing forward rhythmically, lost in the pounding of their hearts. They moved together, danced together… a gentle "Uranus… Planet… POWER!" precisely, lovingly entwined with a soft spoken "Neptune.. Planet… POWER!" A rush of petals surrounded them.

--- FIN ----

*for now at least*

I hope you enjoyed this. There were problems I saw, but I wanted to express my complete irritation with the second to last episode of Sailor Moon S. This is how I rather imagine the showdown with usage would have went. At any rate, let me know what you thought of it! Maybe I'll try this writing fanfiction thing again soon. ^_^ Love and peace folks.


End file.
